


Descenso al purgatorio

by RainbowRandom



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: After the end of doom 2, Altered Mental States, Blood, Forced, Forced Pregnancy, Inflation, Mental Breakdown, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Some of Tentacles, Suffering, Suicide Attempt, Vomiting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: John despierta luego de caer en las puertas del infierno, su sed de sangre se incrementa pero el icono del pecado tiene planes para sacar beneficios mas allá de la diversión que este mortal puede ofrecer.





	Descenso al purgatorio

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, simplemente quería traer este escrito que he tenido guardado durante algún tiempo y me encontré con suficientes ánimos para terminarlo, es solo un corto relato que me pareció interesante sobre una teoría donde el Doomslayer y las estatuas de los centinelas eran recreaciones del marine original hechas por el icono del pecado al quedarse atrapado en el infierno el Marine de Doom.

John abre los ojos y el dolor de cabeza es inmediato, aún así se levanta y toma su casco del suelo. Los pasajes del infierno le reciben con los brazos abiertos, quizás este era su castigo por una vida de inmundicia y una enorme sonrisa se muestra en el reflejo de su casco, para él esto parecía el cielo, está bien con eso.

Una sed de sangre insaciable corría por sus venas, la idea de morir luego de un baño de sangre demoníaca en el infierno sonaba tentadora y preferible a una larga vida de aburrimiento en una tranquila instalación. Tomando su armamento del ensangrentado suelo, camina hacia la luz roja y cambia a su escopeta, una voz distorsionada hace eco en su cabeza acompañada de la jaqueca.

Se detiene y mira hacia todos lados, tal vez algo en esta dimensión le estaba afectando, con un gruñido molesto continúa y sale, no encuentra nada además del desastre ya hecho anteriormente por él mismo, la sangre y vísceras todavía están frescas y se esparcen en el silencio del improvisado cementerio, hace poco campo de batalla.

Sus botas militares están cubiertas de rojo, no se atreve a suprimir la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios, el lugar parece desolado y no hay mucho que ver en los alrededores, un suspiro de aburrimiento sale de sus labios. Y nuevamente llega esa voz, ahora más clara, el espacio parece reducido por un momento y su visión tambalea, la sensación es asfixiante, sin embargo la emoción fluye y calienta su sangre en la espera, su corazón late con fuerza y aprieta las manos en su arma, con una deliciosa satisfacción ante la idea de más lucha.

“ _Un ser inferior que no puede sentir miedo, el asesino de la muerte y caballero de la oscuridad, él que sega a la vida_ ” Pronuncia una espeluznante voz, calmada y filosa, sus palabras lentas, como si tuviera todo la eternidad para continuar.

Él mira a su alrededor, el ambiente desolado trae una calma inusual y rechina sus dientes en la frustración de la situación misma, la voz vuelve a hablar, esta vez pareciendo más humana.

“ _Humanos: seres curiosos e inútiles. En cambio tú, eres diferente, tan igual y a la vez superior a tu propia especie, me has traído diversión_ ” Sus ojos son cegados por una luz ensordecedora y tiene que quitarse el casco para no vomitar en el interior, la sangre sale de su boca, aprieta los dientes en el dolor estomacal y el ardor de su garganta. Siente como si estrujaron su cerebro, como si algo estuviera tratando de exprimir sus entrañas y las arcadas no cesan, todo el contenido de su estómago se derrama en chorros sangrientos por su boca y siente que esta destruyéndose de adentro hacia afuera, cierra los ojos al caer de rodillas en la sensación de una agonía a la que no está acostumbrado, **_a la que no disfruta._ **

**Un pestañeo.**

Abre los ojos de golpe y al instante no está en el mismo lugar, todo a su alrededor es oscuridad y el extraño símbolo satánico que adorna casi todo el infierno está bajo sus pies. La ira fluye y muy a pesar de que tiene todas sus armas siente como si algo fuera de su control fuera a suceder, un atroz presentimiento que lo llena de ira. Las palabras no son su fuerte por lo que guarda silencio y observa por una oportunidad al ponerse nuevamente sobre sus pies, quiere un cuerpo para disparar pero no existe y la oscuridad que lo rodea es un indicativo de que quizás sí terminó en su purgatorio personal, sin nada para destruir porque ni siquiera el infierno se merecía un sufrimiento como el que él se encargaría de crear con sus propias manos.

“ _Será más de un infierno lo que tendrás que pagar por tu cadena de diversión y muerte, tú: el portador de dolor, ahora debe sentir todo el que ha provocado_ ” La voz demoníaca susurra, John mira en todas direcciones pero todavía no hay nada.

Su frustración se ve interrumpida por un sonido a sus espaldas.

Es sujetado por las piernas y arrastrado hacía un agujero que se abre bajo sus pies, un gruñido de molestia escapa de él cuando sus balas son tragadas por la penumbra. Sus pantalones siendo rasgados de repente y sus armas volviéndose inútiles, la oscuridad parece comerse la parte inferior de su cuerpo, se traga un grito indignado cuando siente algo adentrarse en su interior, como si entrara por su recto, el dolor en su ano por el objeto extraño y la hinchazón en su estómago, un bulto extraño que provoca malestar en su armadura y se mueve con lentitud. Horrorizado se da cuenta de que habían puesto algo en su interior, dentro de él algún parásito demoníaco se gestaba para salir de su cuerpo en algún momento y matarlo sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Frustración consume su ser y grita con furia.

**No piensa morir de esta forma.**

“ _Ya no estás tan tranquilo como antes, cegador, pareces más asustado y perdido..._ ” La risa que se escuchó del ser extraño era lo más aterrador del asunto, sin embargo rápidamente el coraje volvió a él y John vio hacia todas partes, se levantó saliendo de la oscuridad, entre sus piernas goteaba un liquido extraño y la molestia estaba ahí cuando se movía, ese desconocido ente seguía riéndose “ _Romper y desgarrar, de seguro será la primera cosa que sabrán al llegar a esta realidad_ ” La confusión vino con intenso sufrimiento, su respiración se hace forzosa y grita de dolor.

Su cuerpo duele, sus piernas tambalean y cae al suelo, la sangre manchando sus genitales, mira hacia abajo y ve el charco de sangre bajo sus posaderas, siente la fuerza desvanecerse y al mirar a sus dedos el color casi desaparece de los mismos, un gruñido de molestia escapa de él y mira hacia la bruma oscura que continúa consumiéndose, cuando lo siente: llega el dolor más intenso que ha podido experimentar y grita indefenso por primera vez en su vida. Es como si algo intentara salir de su cuerpo, la voz reptando en su mente y el temor en su corazón, la oscuridad le está agobiando, retira la parte superior de su armadura para respirar con claridad y da un largo jadeo entrecortado ante el tamaño de su estómago que continúa inflamándose y algo que se mueve bajo su piel, puede verlo y sentirlo tratando de empujar sus intestinos a parte, abre sus piernas sin poder evitarlo, al mirar entre ellas no puede evitar ver algo anormal: Algo está reptando fuera de su cuerpo, lo escucha con asco.

Toma la pistola del suelo y apunta a su cabeza, el único monstruo que iba a arrebatarle la vida era él mismo. **Ese mérito sería solo para él.**

“ _Pronto_ ” Escucha a su alrededor, la oscuridad tiembla cuando el símbolo debajo suyo brilla con mayor intensidad.

Repentinamente no puede mover sus manos, como si alguien estuviera inmovilizando su cuerpo y gruñe, grita en frustración junto a la risa que suena regocijante ante su impotencia.

Y lo escucha... Algo que cae al suelo en un charco de su sangre, quizás sus vísceras deslizándose de su interior, una criatura que crece devorando sus órganos y aprieta los dientes ante un sonido inesperado, un llanto ahogado y dirige toda su atención, sus ojos contemplan a la cosa: envuelta en sangre, en un charco rojo bajo su cuerpo, pequeño y extrañamente frío cuando toca el interior de sus muslos, un bulto de carne que continúa tomando forma y se retuerce de forma repugnante, el sonido de huesos fracturándose, su mente se siente vacía por un momento y continúa observando a lo que ahora parece un bebé, cabello rubio y ojos azules que mantienen toda su atención en él.

Él está aturdido, mueve sus brazos lentamente y con esfuerzo, le duelen las articulaciones ante la fuerza que continúa en su contra, lo toma entre sus manos con horror, casi no puede moverse por la pérdida de líquido vital y el espectro que petrifica su cuerpo, es casi como si le sonriera de una manera extraña: demoníaca pero conocida.

“ _Ahora que te encuentras en total conocimiento de lo que sucede aquí, como elegido del circulo del pecado, traerás a esta realidad  a los centinelas de la noche y al esclavizador de mundos_ ” Su mirada recae en los ojos carmesí  del monstruo, que se muestran por primera vez y es lo único que puede ver en la oscuridad cuando siente nuevamente el dolor en sus entrañas.

La divinidad demoníaca no puede evitar sonreír al alimentarse de ese miedo tan vivaz en el destructor, la criatura que inmortalizara a los pecados y traerá miedo a todas las dimensiones, quienes exterminarán todo a su paso, solo dejando la destrucción bajo sus pies, senderos de muertos donde haya sido su camino y temor en los corazones de quienes conozcan de su existencia.

Una época oscura está a punto de llegar a su gloria.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, si encuentran algún error estaré encantada de saberlo y corregirlo lo antes posible. Sin más, no me maten y hasta la próxima.


End file.
